User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Glacier Twin-Blade Colt
Glacier Twin-Blade Colt Skill 'Flashing Divine Grace (Great boost to critical damage & boosts max HP and Rec by 30%) 'Burst 'Glace Isberg (17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Heilcruseide (19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Luzgrake Ace (21 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Bonds of Flame (30% boost to all parameters when Ice Blade is equipped, or when Claire is in the same squad) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary A requested spotlight! Excited for his release? Kurt to Kolt? Hmm... Kurt is Claire's brother and Claire is Kurt's sister... or should I say... Kolt is Krea's brother and Krea is Kolt's sister. I gotta get used to these names. EDIT: So, on April 17, 2015, Krea's and Kolt's names changed to Claire and Colt. At least that's one less thing to worry about. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Another Zebra-like Leader Skill... with more survivability involved? Sweet! Generally, most crit teams lack survivability since the squad is mostly composed of units holding Amanohabakens, Blighted Seal, etc. With Colt's Leader Skill, all of your units get a 30% boost to HP and Rec. This is very nice as HP provides the squad more survivability and the Rec provides easier HP recovery from the HC your units get. This Leader Skill actually has the highest critical damage boost in the game. Maxwell and Zedus are known to be the best critical Leaders in the game, but their critical damage boost is 125%, which is smaller compared to Colt's 150%. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This BB mostly resembles Kira's BB. This BB increases critical rate by 60% and gradually recovers 3 BC per turn for 3 turns. The crit rate buff is currently the best in the game, hitting the critical rate cap (70%). This means you do not have to equip critical spheres like Amanohabaken, Havoc Axe, and Death Axe to your units. The "gradual recover to BB gauge" effect is nice too. 3 BC regen is one of the best buffs, but not certainly not the best. Grahdens's BB regen is 6 BC/turn, which is currently the best in the game. Despite Colt's SBB also not having the best BB regen in the game, Colt's SBB is a better alternative to use as these buffs do not stack. The damage output is pretty good too. With Colt's high ATK and his 280% BB damage modifier, Colt will be dealing tons of damage. Neat, huh? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This SBB is the same thing as his BB, but better. The 60% critical rate buff still hits the critical rate cap, which means you don't have to equip Amanohabakens and Havoc Axes to your units. Any higher will scale your critical rate down to 70%. The "gradual recover to BB gauge" effect gets an upgrade from 3 BC to 5 BC. This is the second highest buff for BB/SBB, only to be beaten by Grahden's SBB. A 500% damage modifier is also very nice too. With Colt's high attack, you'll see that the damage output is very high. Wonderful! Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 So... his BB and SBB got 60% critical rate buffs... UBB gets 70%? This is strange, but awesome at the same time. You still hit the critical rate cap, but the 70% critical buff is not much of a necessity as 70% is the current critical rate cap. Anything exceeding this amount will scale down to 70%. This is given that the base critical rate is 10% and with the buff, you would supposedly have an 80% critical rate, but it's scaled down to 70%. Big Atk buffs are always nice too. 200%? This literally means that your original Atk gets tripled. Colt's UBB damage modifier is 1000% so imagine how much damage you'll be dealing with Colt's UBB. Quite a lot. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Very nice. In addition to the sphere boosts, Colt gets a nice 30% boost to all stats. The sphere is not the best to use, but an alternative is to have Claire in your Squad. Having the two siblings in your squad will definitely help boost their survivability in your squad. Arena Score: 10/10 Critical damage boost not reliable? That's fine. We've got the 30% boost to HP. Colt offers this awesome boost to increase the survivability of your units. This allows your units to take a bunch of hits from your enemies. Even better, if Colt and Claire are in your squad, their HP stats are going to be very high. Think of an Anima Colt with Malice Jewel + Heresy Orb, Claire in your squad, and Colt as a lead. Colt's HP goes as high as approximately 15543 HP! This is insane! This is also granted that Colt is also dealing massive damage with his attacks to your easy win. If you think that the critical damage is not reliable, Colt's BB boosts the critical rate to its cap, allowing your units to land critical hits a lot easier. However, RNG still plays a big role, regardless of how big your probability is. Stats Score: 9/10 Very nice HP, Atk, and Def stats. Combined with Colt's Leader Skill and Extra Skill, it is safe to say that Colt is one of the bulkiest units in the game. The high Atk will also allow Colt to dish out tons of damage with his attacks. This is also granted that his damage modifiers are very high. In terms of typing, my type preference for Colt is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Because Colt is one of the bulkiest units in the game, Colt can be used practically anywhere. This is granted that he is able to boost his stats to a much farther level compared to other units. In Raid, Colt provides the highest crit buffs in the game, which really helps in conjunction with his Leader Skill. Dealing a ton of damage is important in Raid as you are timed for 30 minutes for each mission. Overall, Colt can tank and deal tons of damage given his really high stats. Even if Claire is one of the requirements to activate Colt's Extra Skill, it will benefit your squad in the long run as both units fulfill four roles in the squad: crit buffer, BC drop rate buffer, Spark buffer, and BB buffer. Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 Definitely scream and shout once you get this guy! If you're bored in let's say... English class, try and Rare Summon Colt. If you get Colt, scream and shout across the classroom! Though, your teacher would be upset and would send you to the principal's office for showing inappropriate behavior so do it at your own risk. Brother and sister! Who wins? Krea! Kolt! Comment below on what you think of Colt! Are you excited for his batch to come out? Are you also excited for the Achievement System to come out? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ice Legend Selena *Dark Legend Magress *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Brimstone Emperor Alpha Category:Blog posts